Final Fantasy 2: Rise of Garland
by K.J.J. Carpenter
Summary: When Final Fantasy ended, it ended on a cliffhanger. This is the continuation of what happened after the games events in the time line whence the game began.


**Prologue**

Atop the towering Temple of Chaos, through a portal, two thousand years in the past, the Four Warriors of Light whom had slowly but undoubtedly brought the balance of the world of Gaia, back to its rightful standards. The Crystal's had been activated, and the four fiends of Chaos whom the once noble knight Garland had sent to the future, had been defeated allowing the world to recover the the mass hysteria, the evil warrior had set upon it.

The actions of the ex-knight had been a morsel confusing. He had been defeated by the Light Warriors in the current day, but his soul had been brought into the past by the resting ka of the four fiends of Chaos, who in turn, turned the knight into their master and creator, the demon king Chaos. Upon being resurrected, Garland brought the four fiends to life and in turn sent them into the future in an attempt to allow them to bring his body back to life in the present day, giving him eternal life through the essence of the new Chaos, whom controlled his spirit in the past.

Being summoned by the entity of the four elemental Crystals, the Light Warriors eventually travelled back in time through a portal activated inside the Temple of Chaos to the root of the problem plaguing their world and came face to face with non-other then Garland whom they had defeated earlier two thousand years in the future, sitting gracefully in the highest chamber of the temple, eagerly awaiting the souls whom had foiled his plan.

"Remember me, Garland?" Garland announced as the four warriors entered his domain, jumping up from his throne at the far corner of the room. "You arrogant fools thought you had done off with me back their in the ruins of this temple. But you see, once allowing darkness to swallow my heart, I made a connection with the Four Fiends of Chaos; you may know them."

Yes, the four Warriors knew who they where exactly, they had defeated their physical forms in the present earlier that week.

"Well you see," Garland continued waltzing around the four statues in the Chamber that resembled the four fiends. "Using their power, they sent me back here, two thousand years in the past where their spirits lay, forever in wait, trapped within these statues. You can't kill them my friends, as you have no doubt surmised from fighting them again in this temple once more. All that needs to be done is a small ritual, and the fiends will return; however, this would be a very big waste of Mana, as I have seen, you four have long since surpassed their level of skill."

"Stop playing with us Garland," the bold Warrior who leaded the group spoke up.

A small chuckle from Garland, and then he went on with his story, "Well, from here in the past, I was able to send the four fiends to the future, and once in the future, they will resurrect me, and upon doing so, I will be granted eternal life. I will live forever. You see, my current body is just a pawn, which is why, once I have ridden you from this world, I shall once again send the fiends into the future, giving me my rightful body back."

"A Pawn," the leader asked. "A Pawn for what?"

There was no more talking on this day that marked a mile stone in the history of Space and Time. From here on Garland went to show his true self; using the four statues in the room, he revealed that Chaos was only using his as a means for having a Body. When the rift in time was activated, Two of Garlands bodies where created, one that lay dead and deceased in the Present, and one that would be used by Chaos in the past.

Once the Transformation had been completed, the five beings entered a battle that lasted for hours, until finally, Chaos was defeated. The Demon King who had planned his resurrection for centuries was reduced to nothingness as he de-materialised atom by atom, until all that remained was the body of Garland, that lay useless into the temple. Only a normal warrior, unconscious and completely harmless to the four Warriors who had conquered the biggest threat in the Universe.

Before any celebrations could be made, the four statues that had held the spirit energy of Chaos and his Fiends since the beginning of time, shattered.

Following this strange event, the entire Temple began to violently shake and fall apart. The rift in time that lay in the centre of the temple on the ground floor began to cause the entire complex to implode on itself. All objects not bolted down flew in the direction of the rift, and after a few minutes, the temple began to crack and fall apart, towards the rift as well. This occurred in both past and present, with both temples destroying themselves.

Once the temple had become completely sucked into oblivion, a white blinding light filled the planets sky, and the, the rift was gone. In the wake of the event was a massive crater, that stretched into the depths of the planet, with no remains of the temple, or Light Warriors in either time.

However, in the present day, within the forest just south of where the recently departed Temple of Chaos once stood something awoke. The knight who had caused this catastrophe, was once again alive. His body had been placed in the forest by the Light Warriors a week ago, upon being defeated, and when the time rift closed, his spirit in the past was brought back to the present, giving him life once more. Although he lacked in his goal of eternal life, with no Light Warriors present in this time, he was the strongest warrior to walk the planets surface, and would most certainly find a way to make his wish come true.

"This is only the beginning of the end," Garland laughed as he got to his feat, staring up at the blue sky, through the canopy of the forest he stood in.


End file.
